Ayumi Tachibana
Ayumi Tachibana is a female character from the Famicom Detective Club series. In the first series, she solves the mystery behind the murder of her friend, Yoko Kojima, and consequently becomes an assistant at the Utsugi detective agency along with the protagonist of the game. She appeared as a trophy in Super Smash Bros. Melee, which had many inaccuracies regarding the character. Ayumi Tachibana acts as the main character in the Satellaview video game BS Detective Club: Lost Memories in the Snow, where she was portrayed by Yuko Minaguchi. Appearances ''Famicom Detective Club Part II: The Girl in the Back During the events of the first chronological game, Ayumi Tachibana is a fifteen year old girl who attends Ushimitsu high school. At the school, she is part of the detective club. In the game she was best friends with the character Yoko Kojima. Yoko Kojima unfortunately was the victim of a murder. With the assistance of the protagonist, who along with Shunsuke Utsugi, to whom he is an assistant, has come to the school to investigate the murder. At the same time the police is working on a murder 15 years ago that is nearing legal expiration. The two cases turn out to be related and soon the three is working on both cases. Ayumi eventually manages to track down the murderer. Famicom Detective Club: The Missing Heir Two years later Ayumi is seventeen years old and an assistant at an agency along with the protagonist of that game. A man by the name of Amachi first meets her after revisiting a cliff where he found the protagonist laying down on the ground. The two were working on the murder of Kiku Ayashiro, the boss of the family company. The family owns a lot of land and there is a local legend saying that anyone who tries to take the family treasure will be confronted by the dead returned to life. The detectives are tasked with finding out if the legend is connected to the ongoing serial killings. BS Detective Club: Lost Memories in the Snow In the last game in the series, Ayumi goes back to her parent’s village in Ochitani for vacation where she meets with Toshie, her mother. The next day after arriving, the former mayor of the village, Gozo Kusano, is found dead. Toshie is suspected to be the murderer due to her discovering the body and her footprints being the only ones in the area. Knowing her mother is not guilty, she once again sets off to solve the case. During her investigations she learns that her family, the Tachibana family, and the Kusana family have had a feud going for a long time. With this knowledge as well as information about a legend passed on in the village, she was able to solve the case. Other appearances ''Super Smash Bros. series Ayumi Tachibana was a considered fighter in Super Smash Bros. Melee for the GameCube, but was ultimately cut due to the lack of relevance outside of Japan. She was instead placed into the game in the form of a trophy. The trophy's description had a few inaccuracies about the character. It states that in the first game, she solves the murder of her friend, when in actuality that occurred in the second game. They could be referring to the fact that the second game was actually a prequel to the first title. Next they state that after solving the mystery behind her friend, she opened up her own agency, which is not true. Instead she joined an already established agency as an assistant. Finally, the trophy says that she first appeared in Famicom Detective Club Part II: The Girl in the Back, when she actually first appeared in Famicom Detective Club: The Missing Heir. Ayumi also appears as a Spirit in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Super Mario Maker Ayumi has a mystery mushroom costume in Super Mario Maker that is unlocked by completing 100 Mario challenge on expert or higher. Trophy Information Ayumi's the heroine of the Detective Club games, which were made for the Famicom Disk System. In the first installment of the series, Ayumi solved the murder of one of her friends, and shortly thereafter, she opened her own investigative agency. Since those early days, she's proven to be a daring and peerless crime solver. Gallery Ayumi_Tachibana.png|Ayumi Tachibana's official character artwork Ayumi Tachibana remake 1.png Ayumi Tachibana remake 2.png Category:Famicom Tantei Club characters Category:Super Smash Bros. trophies Category:Famicom Detective Club Category:Protagonists Category:Class B articles Category:Females Category:Super Smash Bros. Spirits Category:Super Mario Maker Costumes